


I'll Find You

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Emma wonders why she hasn't heard from Henry in so long.





	I'll Find You

Emma waited, wondered why she wasn’t hearing anything from Henry. She had been so sure that he would have come home to meet baby Matilda, even if it was only for a short visit, and maybe he would even bring that girl that he’d spoken about last time Emma had seen him. This complete radio silence…something didn’t feel right.

She understood about him wanting to spend some time over there, wanting to find his own story. But he’d been so excited when he’d heard about the baby, and she knew that magic beans weren’t quite in such short supply any more…she couldn’t understand why she hadn’t heard from him. Regina, too. If something had happened to Henry, she was sure Regina would have contacted her to let her know.

For one brief moment she had wondered if it was something like her own reaction when Neal was born, watching Mary Margaret and David bringing him up, doing all the things like diaper changes, playdates, taking him for walks, all the things they’d never experienced with Emma. And in their case, the curse had meant they hadn’t had the choice in that, while Emma had made the choice to give Henry up for adoption. But then she had shaken her head. Henry wouldn’t react like that. He’d been genuinely happy when she and Killian had broken the news to him, and Emma had felt ashamed that the thought had ever even occurred to her.

After a while, when no news had been received, they’d all become so worried that Killian and David had decided to make their way to the Enchanted Forest to see if they could find out what had happened to him. But when they came back, it wasn’t with any good news.

“The whole place…it’s deserted,” David began. “No signs of anyone anywhere.”

“I’ve only ever seen anything like that once before,” Killian joined in. “When Regina cast the first curse, I stayed over there instead of coming here to Storybrooke, so I saw what the Enchanted Forest was like back then. What we saw…I think someone’s cast another curse, love.”

“So that’s why we haven’t heard from Henry or Regina,” Emma mused, feeling numb. It felt wrong to her for Henry to have fallen victim to a curse; he was the Heart of the Truest Believer, he was the one who had maintained his faith when all around him refused to believe that the curse existed at all, had never given up on her being able to break the curse. And yet it was the only explanation possible; she’d been right, Henry would never have totally ignored the birth of his baby sister like that if he’d been himself, had a choice in the matter.

He could have ended up anywhere, possibly not even in the US, Emma didn’t even know where to start. But Henry had never given up on her back in the days when she had refused to believe in the curse, and Emma wasn’t going to give up on him either. They’d make their way back to the Enchanted Forest, see if there were any clues there to where the city created by the curse might be, they’d look for reports of anything such as Greg Mendell had experienced where he had tried to bring the police to Storybrooke only for the town to have closed its borders to him and leave him unable to find it again for so many years. 

Many years before, Emma’s parents had vowed that they would always find each other. Now Emma made that same vow to Henry. “I’ll find you, kid,” she whispered, “and I’ll set you free to continue your story.”


End file.
